Zito/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Ma Tembo Zito seems to have a great relationship with his leader Ma Tembo. He helps out a lot the with his herd, and though he seems to get annoyed at some things, he still helps to save the day. Whenever Ma Tembo tells him to do something, he always does it. Zito respects Ma Tembo as a leader. Kion In The Kilio Valley Fire, Zito did get a little annoyed at Kion because of his home being destroyed by the fire. Kion tried to find the elephants a new home but none of the places seemed to be working, which annoyed Zito more. When Ndefu Grove was lit on fire, at first Zito didn't want to help, but when he learned that family is important, he comes to Kion's rescue and saves him from being crushed by a tree. Bunga Zito appears to be on good terms with Bunga. Fuli Zito appears to be on good terms with Fuli. Ono Zito appears to be on good terms with Ono. Beshte Zito appears to be on good terms with Beshte. Mtoto's Mom Zito appears to be on good terms with Mtoto’s Mom Zigo Zito appears to be on good terms with Zigo. Makini In The Ukumbusho Tradition, Makini's job was to paint a yellow sunburst on the elephants. However, she runs out of yellow paint. Zito gets very upset at her because she never finished his sunburst. Makini, however, makes more yellow paint by finding some yellow flowers. Unfortunately, the pollen in the paint that she used attracted bees. Zito forgives her once the bees are gone and they become close friends. Laini At first, Zito had a fair amount of resentment towards Laini and her galagos, after they were unable to accommodate Zito and the rest of his herd in Ndefu Grove after a fire destroyed Kilio Valley. But later, after losing some of that resentment, Zito became good friends with Laini after he helped save her home. She invited them to stay, and Zito appears to be quite happy with the new arrangements. Aminifu Zito gathering his former leader has been passed away to gather flowers around him. He also remembers when he have poop on him and it always made him laugh. Hadithi Hadithi is less than impressed with Zito after he called out a slight problem with his speech. However, once Ono cleared up the message, Hadithi appeared to be more positive towards him Simba Zito and Simba are on good terms. Johari Johari and Zigo are on good terms since they're both part of Ma Tembos herd. Timon And Pumbaa Zito has a great relationship with Timon and Pumbaa. When Bunga wanted to put on a Christmas show for them Zito helped out. Zito and his herd helped performed "The Twelve Ways of Christmas." Kifaru and Mbeya Zito, Kifaru and Mbyea are on good terms. They worked together to protect the Pride Lands from the Outlanders. Makuu Zito and Makuu are on good terms. At first they he did frighten him when he was teaching them how to fight. However he came to help protect his Watering Hole. Bupu, Boboka and Sable Antelope 1 Zito, Bupu, Boboka and Sable Antelope 1 are on good terms. They worked together to protect the Pride Lands from the Outlanders. Janja Janja and his clan have chased his herd many times. Zito seems to hate Janja just like all of the other Pride Landers. In "{for the Pride Lands]" Zito becomes on good terms with Janja. Cheezi and Chungu Cheezi, Chungu and their clan have chased his herd many times. Zito seems to hate Cheezi and Chungu just like all of the other Pride Landers. In "Battle for the Pride Lands" Zito becomes on good terms with hyenas. Nne and Tano Nne, Tano and their clan have chased his herd many times. Zito seems to hate Nne and Tano just like all of the other Pride Landers. In "Battle for the Pride Lands" Zito becomes on good terms with hyenas. Askari Just like all the other Pride Landers Zito was shocked to see Askari. The two are on good terms. Imara Zito and Imara are on good terms. Imara pushed him on a rock while competing with Beshte. Enemies Reirei Reirei hates Zito. Scar orders them to destroyed the Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to saved their home but it was too late. Goigoi Goigoi hates Zito. Scar orders them to destroyed the Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to saved their home but it was too late. Dogo's Siblings Dogo's Siblings hates Zito. Scar orders them to destroyed the Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to saved their home but it was too late. Kiburi Kiburi hates Zito. Scar orders them to destroyed the Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to saved their home but it was too late. Tamka Tamka hates Zito. Scar orders them to destroyed the Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to saved their home but it was too late. Nduli Nduli hates Zito. Scar orders them to destroyed the Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to saved their home but it was too late. Scar Zito hates Scar since he is friends with Simba. He knows that he is bad. Category:Relationships